Never Again
by loreleithe1st
Summary: Trunks’ POV on his mother's relationship. OneShot Songfic. Violence, death and mentions of shōnen ai.


**Title: Never again.**

**Author: Loreleithe1st  
Summary: Trunks' POV on his mother relationship. Songfic.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing(s): Bulma / Yamcha, mentions of Goku / Vegeta  
Feedback: desired.  
Author's notes: This is my first complete fanfic I am totally prepared for bad reviews, but it was just an idea that came to me. I hope you enjoy the idea more that the actual writing. Please review but try not to be to harsh. I've heard the song a few times, and I thought of the idea of Bulma being beaten by her drunken partner. But I like the Goku and Vegeta pairing, they so belong together (sorry), so the partner became Yamcha because he's as annoying as Chi-Chi is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or will ever own Dragonball Z, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I will not be making anything from this fic and I have no money so don't sue. If I did own it Vegeta and Goku would be together and Chi-Chi would died giving birth to Goten, 'cos Dragonball isn't right without Goten and Trunks.I also don't own the song 'Never Again' as sung by Nickleback.**

_He's drunk again it's time to fight_

_She must of done something wrong tonight_

_The living-room becomes a boxing-ring_

_It's time to run when you see him clicking his hands_

_She's just a woman_

_Never again_

They're fighting again.

Surprisingly enough it's not 'Kāsan and 'Tōsan. It's the scar-faced weakling, as father calls him.'Kāsan started going out with him shortly after she was told about father and Goku-san's relationship. Mother's relationship with father was complex but at the same time simple. To everyone they were together because they loved each other. In reality, they were together for the sex, but they did have feelings for each other, even if father denies it.

_I hear her scream from down the hall_

_Amazing she can even talk at all_

_She cries at me go back to bed_

_I'm terrified that she'll end up_

_Dead in his hands_

_She's just a woman_

_Never again_

_Been there before but not like this_

_Seen it before but not like this_

_Never before have I ever_

_Seen it this bad_

_She's just a woman_

_Never again_

Back to the current situation. The weakling has not long come back from a party and is pissed out of his head. Mother said something that started an argument. This has happened many time before each time is the same, he beats her up, leaves her on the floor and goes to bed. I always go down, after he's asleep, to find her crying curled up on the floor, blood around her. I give her only half a senzu as she never accepts a full one, knowing how important they are. It cures most of the open cuts and breaks leaving the bruises as evidence, that something has gone on. She always begs me not to tell anyone, especially Vegeta, I'm also not allowed to do anything to him, pity.

_Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell_

_it starts to sting as it starts to swell_

_She looks at you she wants the truth_

_It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands_

_Looking just as sweet as he can_

_Never again_

_Seen it before but not like this_

_Been there before but not like this_

_Never before have I ever_

_Seen him this mad_

_She's just a woman_

_Never again_

_Never again_

_Fathers a name you haven't earned yet_

_You're just a child with a temper_

_Haven't you heard don't hit a lady_

_Kicking your ass would be a pleasure_

There's been a few times that she was still in a bad way after half a bean, and a half bean can fix a broken neck, ask Gohan. I've had to call for medical assistance them few times. I could of taken her, but it looks a bit strange seeing a nine year old kid carrying their mother bridal style into the ER.

I don't know how she can put up with it, it's been happening so often, that if he had Saiyan blood she would have been able to kick his ass easily at half strength.

I would just love to kick his ass, it would be almost therapeutic, the amount of times he has insulted my father, and mother has let him get away unpunished. But the only person to beat seven kinds of shite out of him should be mother. It's a shame he's stronger.

I hope she wises up soon.

_He's drunk again it's time to fight_

_The same old shit just on a different night_

_She's grabs the gun, she's had enough_

_Tonight she'll find out, how fucking tough is this man_

_Pulls the trigger fast as she can_

_Never again_

_Seen it before but not like this_

_Been there before but not like this_

_Never before have i ever_

_Seen it this bad_

_She's just a woman_

_Never again_

Not again!

This is getting beyond a joke. I will sit this one out for now but the next one I'm kicking his ass from here to my fathers, then he can dish out the pain, as he learnt his torture from the best. Frieza.

Bang

Shit!

That was a gun shot. I'm out of bed in .2 seconds flat and racing downstairs. There in the living-room is my mother on the floor again, cradling a broken arm, bruises already forming on her face and arms. I look to her other hand and see the small handgun, 'Where'd she get that!'

On the floor in front of her is Yamcha, dead. The bullet going straight to his heart. I'm in shock, she really did it. She fought back. It's a shame he died so quickly though it would have been better if he suffered, the way he made my mother suffer.

Soon Goku and my father appear via teleportation. They quickly take in the scene in front of them and ask me what's going on. I tell them about Yamcha's habit of drinking, then coming home and beating mother. Father is fuming and so is Goku-san, father's emotions are making Goku's worse. Goku picks up my mother and Vegeta puts a hand on his shoulder, I run and grab a hold of his gi bottoms and he raises his first two fingers to his forehead and we fazed out.

We reappeared at the hospital and mother's injuries are once again seen to. Goku went back to CC to call the police and explain the corpse in the living-room. I stayed with father, waiting for any info on mother. The injuries being not just physical but mentally as well, she had just killed Yamcha. He may have been an asshole but he was still one of her oldest friends, of course it's going to shake her. I just want her to get better soon.

Half an hour later Goku appeared telling my father of what the police were doing about Yamcha. A few minutes later a doctor came out and told us that mother was fine but they would like to keep an eye on her and monitor her mental state.

_-few days later-_

Father and the Sons have moved in temporarily while mother recovers, I think Otosan and Goku-san feel guilty for not noticing sooner about Yamcha's beatings. Well, they have been going on for a while. Everyone was amazed to find that it was Yamcha who put Mother in the hospital and not 'tōsan, as 'tōsan's temper is infamous among the Z-fighters. Yamcha's funeral was yesterday, everyone turned up, even 'tōsan. They paid they last respects, even if he didn't deserve it, and left to meet at CC for the wake. Okāsan is coping, that's all I can really say. She shot her friend and partner and has to come to terms with that. But she's not alone she has a lot of friends and family who are there for her and will listen to her problems. She should be fine.

I Hope!

_Seen it before but not like this_

_Been there before but not like this_

_Never before have I ever_

_Seen it this bad_

_She's just a woman_

_Never again_

_Never again_

_Never again_

_Never again_


End file.
